the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
White Harbor
White Harbor, formerly known as Nebopolis 'and referred to in various languages as '''Gorgoth '(Orcish), 'Mataechion '(Dwarvish), and '''Kolima (Elvish) is the largest city in all of the Old World. White Harbor is independent of the Nine Fiefdoms and is the only merchant republic outside of Cisteria. The city was originally built as a fortress by Nebonyses the Great, over time becoming a defensible settlement. Since the times of the Falians, it has become an independent polity and city-state. The city was founded by Nebonyses the Great and remained de facto in possession of the Perthic Caliphate during the Thousand Schisms. It became recognizable as a settlement, however, only during the Magdamolia. Both Perepolis and Nebopolis suffered during gith occupation, though Nebopolis was protected by a ward committed by a phoenix thanks to Hadassa's blessings. Since then, the port city has never fallen due to a siege or outside invasion force. Its value as a crossroads between major civilizations, its proximity to the Pearl River, its prominence in luxury industries such as dyes and pearls, and its strategic application in military campaigns has made White Harbor one of the most valuable city-states throughout history. The culture of White Harbor is far-reaching and haute coulture, though the "World City" is best appreciated as a commercially fixated, technologically advanced, financial juggernaut. Name Etymology The original name of Nebopolis has an easy recognizable source in the name of Nebonyses the Great; this was its name for perhaps the longest period of its history. Humans from Arborea and Arcadia that immigrated in the intervals before and after the Perthic Wars called the city Mataechion which is roughly translated into "Castle Destination," perhaps as an allusion to its massive citadel. Elves who traveled here were among the first to describe it and its port, with kolima being similar to the phrase for "limestone port." When the Auber began incursions against the city and built Il-Gorgoth as a tertiary settlement, they called it "Gorgoth" which can be interpreted as meaning "heartland." Their own capitol, Il-Gorgoth, means "Also Heartland." The common use of the name White Harbor came to be after the Falians invaded, Su'ba-tai stripped the former names of the city and referred to it as "Yi'et," literally "one only," a symbol of recognition for the city's acclaim and wealth. It was made the capitol of the short-lived Falian occupation, however after the split with the Fabians, the name became muddled with time. "Yi'et" has phonetic similarities to the Common word "white," and the limestone in the older constructions inevitably led to it being called White Harbor in modern day. Expressions regarding White Harbor A great number of phrases have been used to describe the city of White Harbor. It is sometimes described as the "City That Needs No Title," as a satirical take on the merchant republic when compared to its contemporaries like Cyravest and Veance, which have a considerable number of officially recognized titles. White Harbor has been nicknamed the "Nine Cities," referring to both its incredible size and the terrain that distinguishes its prefectures. Between several prefectures of White Harbor, mountains, forests, marshes, rivers, straits, and even Saskens form natural borders. It is also called the "Safest City in the World" due to its vigilant law enforcement. Besides its Kolima name, those of Jade descent have also called it the Cyravest of the South. Popular sayings about White Harbor include: * "The city is so rich, the paupers own estates/have titles." * "Even the beggars work during the day." * "Where rich folks go if they want to be poor." * "The streets are clean because the dirt's underneath." White Harbor is also known for many disparaging titles, most often given by travelers. "Cite Harbor" or "Fine City" is often used to refer to its vast number of easily broken laws incurring citations, and "City of Taxes" more often to describe its widespread ad velorum ''taxes. "Silver Harbor" is used to refer to its significant silver-blood population. "Type Harder" is also used to insinuate that its people are mainly printing press operators, and thus are replaceable drones. Economy A majority of the prefectures of White Harbor grow their own food for subsistence purposes, while its two largest components, New Espios and Red Fort, rely on trade with Il-Gorgoth for cheap grains, rice, and fish. White Harbor itself produces fish, pearls, turtle products, and artisanal/craft goods. Most trade in White Harbor is due to the fact that it serves well as a crossroads between the realms of the Auber, the realms of men, and the island of Tyrrhos. All three areas also form a link with each other for trade with far and away places: goods from Vostok Manda, Jigoku, and the Baerisian Islands come through White Harbor at some point, as a buyer for any sort of trade goods can be easily found within the city. Citizens of White Harbor, especially in New Espios, find employment in a variety of industries within the city. The advent of the movable type had seen a large influx of citizens who operate the device for up to sixteen hours a day, wherein literature produced for an increasingly literate populace has increased demand dramatically. Operating a printing press is a much less intensive and more productive process, making books and pamphlets produced in New Espios among the cheapest available (though prone to error). As one moves into Red Fort, papermaking becomes a high-demand industry as well. In addition, smelting of iron ore into iron ingots and even steel is cheapest when done in Red Fort. Access to plentiful seawater and iron brought from Gantelusia means that often, it is cheaper for smithies to buy iron ingots from Red Fort than to mine it out of the ground. Finally, along the more southern areas in White Harbor, hospitality and exotic trade goods are most popular here. A large number of citizens engage in "city professions" like being a courier. As the city relies on moving goods quickly from one area to another, many people who live in places like Saints Landing will travel into Red Fort and New Espios to work in running messages back and forth. Somewhere between the low-paying professions and estate owners are class of educated, but not quite wealthy, individuals who engage in legal professions like being a civil-law notary or examining records for scholars and public officials. Citizenship and social class As part of recognizing is its ability to self-govern, enforce laws, and conduct a census, prefectures in White harbor dispense citizenship to those who own property within one of its counties. The office that tenders deeds to property also dispenses citizenship in the form of a twenty-six-page pamphlet. Citizens receive a number of rights exclusive to them, not limited to: * Have an account with a bank or lending institution * Pawn citizenship for a loan of 16 ounces of gold * Have a marriage officiated at any cathedral or church * Ability to vote in county elections * Petition a local court regarding a grievance or crime * Cannot be be beaten, executed, tortured, or imprisoned without a public hearing * Officiate transactions * Hold public office * Inherit White Harbor property Citizens are taxed at a rate determined by their county per acre of land, which often increases with the population. The "golden rule" on White Harbor taxes is that it will usually be about 10 ounces of gold per year per acre. Paying the yearly taxes will result in that year's stamp being applied to one's citizenship. If one's citizenship is expired, one can simply pay back taxes and restore their citizenship. However, for every year it has gone past due, it doubles. Citizenship can be a valuable commodity, and most valuable in prefectures with high population. Taxes must be paid on all transactions, recorded in a ledger at the time of purchase and turned into a tax office. This means those who come to White Harbor must either have citizenship or hire someone with citizenship. Someone who performs a transaction on behalf of a foreigner generally does so professionally; this is unofficially called a "bagholder" or "stooge." Despite the negative connotation, the bagholder profession underpins nearly all transactions in White Harbor, charging low rates to officiate transactions on behalf of foreigners. White Harbor does not have official social classes enforced by the law, it retains inherited systems from Falian and Auber rule, the caste and clan systems respectively. Within proper citizenship, there are three additional recognizable groups that holders of citizenship fall into. * ''Half-citizens. Someone with half-citizenship ''is recognized as a citizen for the purposes of committing a census, but were only afforded very basic rights only including the right to petition a court, the right to buy and sell, and the right to be married. Someone with ''half-citizenship ''was usually a slave or serf, but could be a foreigner who purchased a parcel of land subleased by its proper owner. Such foreigners or low-income laborers usually did this as a path to "gray citizenship." * ''Gray citizens. Someone with full-citizenship but without some of the perks associated with citizenship. This means the individual could vote and owns land in White Harbor, but usually the land is non-productive and they don't have relatives or close associates who hold public office. Gray citizens are called such because the fact that they are citizens are a "shade of grey," though a double entendre exists with the fact that many Auber citizens in New Espios are also gray citizens. * Full (pearl) citizens. Though the term "pearl citizen" is rarely used, someone who has full citizenship will usually own productive land, as well as know or is closely acquainted with someone who holds public office. A majority of citizens in White Harbor are indeed full citizens, and they often keep their own land and perform their own profession. * Ivy citizens. The creme de la creme, the elites of White Harbor. An "ivy citizen" typically owns a large amount of land and slaves which earn an income on their behalf. An ivy citizen will usually hold public office themselves or have a close relative who holds public office. The "ivy" refers to the fact they often have roots that date back to the founding of modern White Harbor institutions, storied buildings with ivy that crawls up along is facades. Political divisions and government There are twenty-six divisions of White Harbor, called prefectures, which are governed by elected officials called prefects. A prefecture consists of a number of smaller communities, called counties, which are co-ruled by a count and a consul. The consul is chosen by popular assembly of White Harbor citizens within the county. The count, in contrast, is an adult male that inherits their title through their paternal lineage; however, at any time the count can be replaced by a unanimous vote of the county's consul and the prefect. The prefect is chosen by a delegation of their consuls. A prefect's primary role is in acting as a judge of major crimes in their prefecture, investigating pervasive issues in their prefecture, and mediating disputes between consuls and counts. A prefect forms a part of a larger delegation, the White Council, which act as both electors and advisers for the chief role of Imperator. The Imperator has many important duties, including the appointment of justices to the Highest Court, raising and maintaining a professional army, and acting as the chief ambassador between White Harbor and other nations. List of prefectures The twenty-six prefectures are listed below. See the corresponding map to the right for a detailed illustration of the locations of each prefecture. The prefectures are ordered by population size. # New Espios. Part of the metropolis Il-Gorgoth, acting as the land trading hub between regions. It is separated from the Auberoth capitol by the Tam River to its north. New Espios is the most populated prefecture, but has very little in the way of government assemblies. #* Population. ~ 350,000 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Orcus # Red Fort. The northern half of what once comprised Nebopolis. It contains the original fortress built by Nebonyses the Great. Here, the capitol proper is held, as well as numerous government buildings like the Imperator's office. #* Population. ~ 268,000 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Saclis # Saints Landing. The magnificent Saints Bridge connects it to the mainland. Saints Landing, much like Lenorum, is built from solid stone and contains a complex system of aqueducts, vertical tiers, and sprawling breakwaters that help maintain its population. Most maritime trade goes through Saints Landing. #* Population. ~31,700 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Saclis # Nine Serpents. Built upon nine large hills, its so-called "serpents," this prefecture forms the southern half of the former city of Nebopolis. Nine Serpents has an extensive underground that networks into the undercroft of its neighboring prefectures. #* Population. ~27,200 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Melakesh # Three Banyans. Three enormous banyan trees distinguish the inland areas of the eponymous region. Three Banyans is known for its large towns built in the shadow of the great trees, which can be seen from the mainland. A large amount of White Harbor's professional army is stationed here, and it is also here that they drill and train. #* Population. ~18,900 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Saclis # Ceramic Towers. The structures that make up the Ceramic Towers were raised from the ground by Black Cato himself, to accommodate the growing population of Nebopolis at the time. Travelers who come through Saints Landing will often spend their stay in the Ceramic Towers, most of which are designated strictly for the purpose of housing merchants and foreigners. #* Population. ~14,500 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Melakesh # Castle Pine. A pine forest that continues to serve as building material for sailing vessels. Castle Pine winds through hills and densely packed forests, made up of distinct townships that are separated by the great canopy and rugged terrain. A prestigious university can also be found tucked away in the wood here. #* Population. ~9,100 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Mim Kapal # Queen's Cape. Where Queen Hadassa's castle once stood, a marvelous stretch of beach is occupied by numerous estates of nobility and their serfs. The land here is especially fertile, blessed by the queen's myrtle trees which enrich the soil and ensure a bountiful harvest every year. #* Population. ~4,400 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Hadassa # Little Harbor. Natives that live in the outer isles, like the numerous cays in the north, come through Little Harbor to trade fish and craft goods to the people of Little Harbor. From here, the commodities are traded to the rest of White Harbor. Most fish caught in the surrounding seas, in fact, are brought into Little Harbor because of its advantageous position among the rest of the metropolis. #* Population. ~4,000 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Saclis # West Marsh. The stretch of these wetlands are sparsely populated by villages and small towns, as well as isolated shrines and temples of which West Marsh is best known for. West Marsh sees very little activity despite its population, as most of its food and commodities are subsistence. It is fed constantly by the warm waters of the Pearl River to its direct north. #* Population. ~3,800 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Saclis # Sea Garden. Like West Marsh, Sea Garden is populated mainly by scattered villages, though travel is far easier thanks to its long shoreline being fortified with Dinamid roads and Auber alhambras. Sea Garden, though well traveled by White Harbor locals, sees very few foreigners among its sea-battered shores. #* Population. ~3,200 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Saclis # South Fork. River delta crawl up from South Fork and into the northern half of the island. South Fork is known for its pearl divers who can hold their breath for up to an hour, and its sizable githekos population. South Fork sends its traders north into Three Banyans, where precious pearls are traded for other luxuries that South Fork demands. #* Population. ~2,200 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Vaalkhan # Smoke Shores. Unfortunately, both the name of Smoke Shores and most noteworthy events are related to a death cult that occasionally takes hold here. Smoke Shores is among one of the poorest areas in White Harbor, as most who live in the Smoke Shores are here because they could no longer live in Three Banyans. #* Population. ~1,800 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Saclis # Carp Tribute. The Jade-blood population in White Harbor is primarily rooted in Carp Tribute, so named for the carp associated with elven folklore and of the Jade House of Lords. Its rocky faces and waterfalls are unique among the otherwise marshy and flat White Harbor. The people of Carp Tribute are mainly subsistence farmers, though many in its more populated areas act as foreign artisans where elven goods are often expensive. #* Population. ~1,700 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Mim Kapal # Spring Pearl. Spring Pearl was an independently held estate that has belonged to many families over the centuries, including the Dream-walker Antarch. Its primary purpose today is as the location of the Highest Court and an electorate where the prefects meet to elect the Imperator. #* Population. ~1,400 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Ba'al # Goldflower. Here was once the private garden of Queen Hadassa, where she brewed botanical remedies and grew an assortment of trees and exotic flowers. It is divided into smaller estates today, and its enriched soil provides grain, rice, and fresh fruits to the rest of White Harbor year-round. #* Population. ~1,000 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Melakesh # Violet Hill. Most of the professional navy of White Harbor docks at Violet Hill, named for the monadnock that turns a bright violet during the last hours of the day. It provides simple access to the Strait of Espios, and most of the sailors and officers serving here also remain at Violet Hill long after they retire. #* Population. ~1,000 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Saclis # Mountain of Wyverns. Once, the Falians bred their wyverns in these rugged mountains overlooking the mainland and city alike. Today, there are still a small number of wyverns in this rugged terrain, which makes it a sparsely traveled area. If wyverns come down from the mountains, gith rangers that still call this region home are hired to subdue them. #* Population. ~800 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Vaalkhan # Phoenix Mountain. A literal Mountain in the Sea, the phoenix of which White Harbor features on its heraldry lived within the mountain here. Besides the temples and monasteries that litter its foothills, few choose to live on Phoenix Mountain. #* Population. ~350 #* Pontifecture. Cult of the Old Faith # Zadeh's Rest. The body of Zadeh II is buried here, and a statue of Zadeh I is built overlooking the sea from a massive temple carved into a cliff face. White Harbor's tiefing population find their own solace here, though in relatively small number, as there is little habitable land to speak of on cliffs north of Phoenix Mountain. #* Population. ~250 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Zadeh # Giant's Garden. The ruins of a Sasken and surrounding structures are found here, likely remnants of Subrason settlement in ages long past. Giant's Garden is mainly populated by the university's students and pedagogues here. The university is one of the most prestigious in the Old World, which overlooks both the sea and the Sasken to its south. #* Population. ~220 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Ba'al # Turtle Cove. The population Turtle Cove is known for is not its people but its turtles, and the few wealthy families that live along the coast both protect and harvest goods from the aquatic turtles that nest here. Most sea turtle shells and sea turtle eggs in southern Neuphany come from this small stretch of the coast. #* Population. ~190 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Saclis # Sunset Cay. A fishing settlement of Catalani humans off the coast of West Marsh. #* Population. ~150 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Saclis # Fabian Cay. A fishing settlement of Hiberian humans off the coast of New Espios. #* Population. ~130 #* Pontifecture. Cult of the Old Faith # Evergreen Cay. A fishing settlement of gith off the coast of New Espios. #* Population. ~120 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Vaalkhan # Summer Cay. A fishing settlement of tieflings off the coast of South Fork. #* Population. ~100 #* Pontifecture. Cult of Zadeh Culture Language White Harbor has a unique dialect of Common that bears strong parallels to Auberian Common and Gith called Capital Common. The similarities between Auberian Common and Capital Common are enough that it is recognized only as a subdialect. Capital Common is used almost universally in White Harbor, though Orcish and Gith are obviously popular in some districts. Cultural identity Being founded as a cambinoid colony, annexed by the Dinamid Republic, held by the Emirate of Lonen, conquered by the Falians, incorporated into Auberoth, and receiving significant investment by Pracian merchant republics, the culture of White Harbor is wholly unique from surrounding regions. Elements of traditional human culture combined with orcish and Jade influences have shaped White Harbor in every facet of the city, spanning from law, politics, education, languages, cuisines, and the way of thinking. It is for this reason that many Harbormen choose to write and speak in Capital Common, as well as call themselves Harbormen as opposed to their own race or regional identification. This identity is sometimes called the "union of the East, West, North, and South." Society In White Harbor, traditional Auber-derived values such as "clan solidarity", "courtesy" and "keeping promises" carry significant weight in the minds of the people. The majority race is humans by a small margin; most are Hiberians or Torrians who migrated to the city hundreds of years before when it was a Dinamid province. After them are those of silver descent and the Auber, who form much of the northern prefectures and trace their lineage to Shargaas the Red Fang taking the province and defying convention after the Falians and Fabians split apart. Far lower in number are the githekos, with only a few families remaining from the time of King Xa'al. Those of Jade descent also live in some districts here, many migrants who fled Laconia during the War of the Bloody Vigil. White Harbor is also the only place in the world with a recognized cambinoid population, besides Phrygia. White Harbor has a sizable, but not significant, number of slaves that live within the city. A majority of these are debt slaves who are kept as household servants and helpers. There are strict laws dictating which races can be held as slaves, with Auber and human slaves only held as debt slaves. Any other race can be held as debt slaves or chattel slaves. In terms of the latter, silver-blood and Jade-blood people make up a vast majority of chattel slaves. As the "Safest City in the World" (as well as being known as "Cite Harbor"), the city is known for its at times extreme punishments for everyday offenses, some of which are not considered offenses in other major cities. White Harbor's strict policing forces mean that citizens are quite aware of their prefecture's laws and do as they are told; falling out of line can be painful, and this goes doubly so for travelers. Fine arts Overview White Harbor is a city known for setting trends and featuring many of the world's greatest works of art. Its hundreds of performance venues and galleries attract aristocrats from around the world, with exhibitions and portrait-painters from across Neuphany dreaming of someday being featured in the Hall of the World gallery or performing at its historic Pyramid Theatre. On a smaller scale, White Harbor is one of the few places left in the Old World where bonsai is still practiced, and its "White porcelain" is a staple of haute cuisine and elegant decor. Despite its name, White porcelain features a myriad of colors and designs, bright and intricately detailed with color. Opera and performing arts The style of opera now only recently emerging across Neuphanty, with its origins coming from White Harbor. This original form of opera, "White opera," is a highly dramatic and epic style when compared to Certusa's comedy, the tragedies popular in Prace, and the melodrama of Laconia. Features particular to White opera includes being sung in Capital Common, its heavy use of cosmetics and headdresses, and its distinct set of musical instruments. The Theatre of the Sun and Pyramid Theatre are the two most recognizable performing arts houses in the city. Literature White Harbor, along with Certusa, features periodicals and gazettes that are easily printed and distributed among its mostly literate populace for a copper coin, referred to as a gazette. These bulletins are printed in New Espios and are typically written by officials in the Red Fort prefecture discussing economic and military news for the city. White Harbor is known more for its performing arts and paintings than its literature, something that Auberoth is better known for. However, what literature has been produced here often reflects a common sentiment of its dynamic nature and unsteady history. Books, plays, and poetry is often crafted by upper elite to express the tensions between social classes, races, mystery cults, and political rivals. Cuisine Much of White Harbor is known for its delicious food and wide range of cuisines, thanks in part to the many different peoples who live within its prefectures. Of course, White Harbor is unique in its own cuisine. The three staples of White Harbor cuisine are fish, rice, and shrimp paste. Fish and shrimp are acquired in large quantities by the smaller prefectures of White Harbor, rice grown in the Auber mainland, and salt traded with Eragonia and Utetoria ''all come in large quantities through the city. Food of all kinds and rarity can be found within White Harbor, however, leading to interesting and otherwise impossible combinations. Citrus, chocolate, nutmeg, almonds, blue cheese, and other flavors can all be found in one city, much to the delight of the merchants who have an opportunity to indulge. Games and gambling Gambling is popular in Auber culture and White Harbor inherits this trait to a large degree. However, as with all things, gambling is legal only if managed by a guild which pays its taxes; in White Harbor, this means that games at a gambling house, arenas, or government-managed lotteries are permitted. Games such as chess and checkers can be played for pleasure or with money at stake, with many guild parlours available. However, card games are by far the most popular social activity. People may play for hours at festivals and in guild parlors, which are most often found in New Espios and Nine Serpents. A common sight is a crowd forming in a park, observing a match between two elderly men. Elven games such as ''mahjong and go also have a place in some prefectures, notably Castle Pine, but are not as popular. Defenses Ward of the Phoenix The nature of the Queen Hadassa's birth involved a phoenix that lived on a mountain positioned a few miles southeast of the White Harbor mainland, which protected her in times of great duress. During the Falian attack on her palace and the assassination of King Xa'al, she performed a ward that ensured the absolute protection of the city: to this day, hostile armies have never been able to land in White Harbor. Multiple organizations tend to the worship of the phoenix that protects the city, and the city subsidizes monks who live on Phoenix Mountain. The ward is still believed to be active today, and for that reason, none dare to make an attempt on the city. The Auber defeat at the Battle of Bitter Fire in CE 555 solidified the peace between the two civilizations, wherein solid stones launched over the walls turned to ash before landing, and the legendary phoenix appeared to prevent Auber from entering White Harbor through its gate. Three Urban Cohorts The Three Urban Cohorts are three distinct entities that handle various tasks of peacekeeping and safety in White Harbor. These Urban Cohorts are organized groups which can be best expressed as militias, policing forces, firefighters, bounty hunters, and riot control in various capacities. Recruiting for Urban Cohorts depends on the division, with academy graduates seeing the greatest chance of acceptance. However, friends of a count or prefect can also expect to be given preference, as one needs letters of recommendation from at least two public officials before joining. Pay varies based on seniority, but the average starting wages among the three Urban Cohorts is about one gold eagle a day, with senior members earning up to five gold eagles a day. The Urban Cohorts are divided based on their responsibilities and who they answer to, each represented by a different crest called a "shield." The shield is worn on both shoulders, their actual shields, and their mount or naval flag if applicable. Miriners The Miriners are an investigative force of about 3,000 that act on behalf of the Imperator. The Miriners act as detectives and inquisitors in matters of provincial crimes like tax evasion, murder, or theft exceeding 25 gold eagles (2/3 of a pound of gold). Miriners root out fugitives and spies, and work directly with the Hall of the Inquisition of the Pontifect to quash ambitions of subversive mystery cults in the city. Miriners are known for being slow-moving, but inevitable and unstoppable, enforcers of provincial law. They answer directly to the Imperator, acting as his hand on the streets of White Harbor. Miriners carry maces and hand crossbows, effective for their line of work. Sommensaires The Sommensaires are locally organized by the prefect, identifiable as handling day-to-day peacekeeping activities. When necessary, they act as a fire brigade, but most often patrol the streets and break up crowds or disturbances. Sommensaires are usually on the back of a Black Forest horse; its stature makes it easy to maneuver in the sometimes narrow streets of White Harbor, in addition to its hardiness as a draft horse. Sommensaires wield a stiff whip called a litupa while on horseback, and otherwise using a shortsword or hand crossbow. Sommensaires have perhaps the worst reputation among the Urban Cohorts. They are extremely strict and are not afraid to charge into crowds to break them up; citizens who have been in custody for a minor disturbance have been beaten or coerced into confessions; beggars are nonexistent due to Sommensaire abuse; and non-citizens who they witness committing a crime sometimes never see the light of day again. However, most citizens tolerate this behavior, because this often ensures that people are on their best behavior when out and about. For each prefecture, there is about one Sommensaire for every ninety citizens. Alharans Of the Urban Cohorts, the Alharans are the closest to a traditional military. Alharans patrol the waters around White Harbor, even entering Devil's Bay when pirate activity becomes a significant problem. Many Alharans are not locals at all, but veterans hired from across the Old World, especially Auberoth. Besides guarding the coastline, Alharans patrol the walls between Il-Gorgoth and White Harbor, act as reserves in the event of a riot or civil disturbance, and garrison Spring Pearl during elections or civil cases at the Highest Court. Alharans vary in role greatly, especially between those at sea and those in the city. Alharans on land carry a wheel-lock pistol and a scimitar, much like an Auber garrison, and carry their shields on them wherever they go. Alharans are sometimes seen as being lazy or drunkards, due to the fact that they rarely see much action.Category:Cities Category:Cities Preliturgy Category:Cities of Neuphany Category:Metropolis Category:Civilizations